A Faker's Valentine
by Bloom5902
Summary: It's valentine's day and the two hedgehogs have women tugging them allong against their will to Twinkle Park. But what happens hen these women get pushy and agressive? Sonadow
1. The Pink Menace

I hope you guys enjoy this as much as you have Sonic and the Dark Serpent. Chapter 13 will be soon, I promise.

**Chapter 1: The Pink Menace**

"But Sonikku, why not?" she edged on

"That's NOT my name..." i growled

"Sonic, why won't you go with me? It's not like you'll have anything BETTER to do  
>on Valentine's Day..." she did have a point...<p>

"I-It's just..." I fumbled for the right words "look, Ames, I like you as a friend... and  
>nothing more OK?" she was starting to get on my nerves. Amy, yet again was annoying<br>me and asking if I would go out with her. She wanted to take me to Twinkle Park  
>for Valentine's Day tomorrow.<p>

This was because she wanted to make up for what happened last year. I had just  
>moped around the house all day, kind of depressed that my long time girlfriend,<br>Sally, had dumped me for Scourge. Can you believe that? _SCOURGE_! But for  
>the whole entire day, I just locked myself in my room, didn't talk to anyone. I needed<br>to be alone for once.

This year, I figured I'd just sit around the house or maybe go for a run or two. But  
>Amy was determined to not let that happen.<p>

Amy continued to wine, my ears were bleeding from that high-pitched sound and I  
>gave in.<p>

"Alright, Alright! I'll go to Twinkle Park with you if it'll make you SHUT UP!" I gritted  
>my teeth to keep certain words a hero should never utter from coming out of my<br>mouth. If i let that slip, I'd have a bar of soap in my mouth from more than one of my  
>fans.<p>

"YAY!" she clung to my torso with such force I thought I'd puke for sure.

'I am so gonna regret this...'

TBC


	2. That Bat

AAAAAAAAAAAAAND now we get shad's side! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW

THE NEXT DAY:  
>Shadow's P.O.V.<p>

"Oh, c'mon you big mope, live a little!" Rouge said as she preceded to tug me out the  
>door.<p>

"Twinkle Park? But why? If you think I'm going to be your 'Valentine' You're  
>CRAZY!" I protested.<p>

"I am just going to teach Mr. Ultimate Depression how to live a little! Now stop being so  
>stubborn, let's just go and have some fun!" she ripped my arms from the railing,<br>pushing me down the street.

"Yeah, I know what your idea of 'FUN' is! Now stop pushing!"

"Auhg... you can be so irritable, you know?"

"Can't you get it through your thick skull that I DON'T WANT TO GO?"

She Grabbed my hand, pulling me along as she took off down the street. She didn't  
>stop, even though we were getting some weird stares.<p>

"Alright, alright! I'll go you bat! Leggo of my hand for god's sake!"

She turned around with a triumphant smile.

'oh god what am I getting myself into?

TBC


	3. Not Your 'Pal'

**Chapter 3: Not Your 'Pal'**

Shadow's P.O.V.

We finally arrived at the gates and Rouge took out our tickets.

"Wow, Shadow... when did you and Rouge hook up?" I whipped around to see  
>Silver over the counter. He must work there... "I thought I'd never see the day..." he<br>sneered.

"SHUTUP SILVER!" I shouted "As if I actually WANTED TO COME!" I scoffed.

"Whoa there, Shadow..." Silver said, taken aback by my aggression, then he smirked  
>and added " Calm down, pal."<p>

My ears perked up and my face grew hot at that remark. 'pal? PAL?' I thought to  
>myself, growling. 'When someone calls you 'pal' and you're NOT pals, screw that!'<p>

I was about to unleash a Chaos Blast on that white jerk when Rouge stopped me.

"Relax, Shadow..." she turned back to Silver and said "Look, we're just here on an  
>assignment, OK Silver? G.U.N. sent us to protect the park. Eggman is known to<br>bust in and crash the party, am I correct?" Silver nodded "We're just going to  
>scope around or any signs of him and is robots, right Shadow?" she elbowed me<br>in the chest, so I played along.

I nodded. "Yes, for work purposes and nothing more, now if you excuse us, we must  
>be going." I grabbed a hold of the bat's arm and tugged her to a more remote section<br>of the park. I plopped down on a wooden bench beneath a glorious shade tree while  
>Rouge set off to retrieve some ice-cream.<p>

It felt so nice... so peaceful.. I could... almost...

X3 did anyone catch the reference? If you did, tell me when u review!


	4. Payback!

**Chapter 4: Payback! **

Sonic's P.O.V.

MEANWHILE:

Amy lead me (or I should say, dragged me) by the hand through the crowds at the  
>gates. All of those Sonamy fans had out their paper, pencils, and digital cameras.<br>I tried to salvage my reputation, but they continued to make gaga eyes at me.

"THIS ISN'T WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" I shouted over the fetish frenzy Mobians.

She finally arrived at the ticket counters, and I whimpered helplessly, my ears folded, and my body drawn in a slump.

"Sonamy? Now I've seen everything!" I heard someone whistle. That voice  
>seemed oddly familiar.<p>

I turned around and saw Silver over the counter, giving me a mock-grin. I grimaced  
>and slunk down further while Amy beamed with pride. I had really hoped that<br>no one I knew would see me like this.

"Silver, please, help me!" I squeaked in a low tone, so the pink menace wouldn't  
>hear me.<p>

Silver laughed with great pleasure seeing me caught like this. "Isn't karma just  
>WONDERFUL, Sonic?" that smirk grew even wider.<p>

"Oh, PLEASE don't bring that up... although, it was rather funny!" I smirked back,  
>recalling the instance he was referring to.<p>

"Hahaha, shutup."

I let out an exasperated sigh as Amy began to pull me through the gates.  
>Silver last minute, added "Oh, I saw Shadow earlier. He came with Rouge and didn't seem too happy about it..."<p>

My ears perked up "Shadow's Here?" I hoped to hear more, but Amy pulled me  
>away, ending our short conversation.<p>

She walked on as I reluctantly followed. 'Shadow's here...' I repeated in the back of  
>my mind. For some reason, that thought gave me a warm, fuzzy feeling in my chest.<p>

I shrugged it off and continued walking.

"I'm gonna go get us some ice-cream! Wait right here, OK, Sonikku?" Amy asked

I sighed at that stupid pet-name she had given me. "Yeah, sure, whatever..."

She took off and I turned and started walking, hoping to find a bench or a tree I  
>could nap in, but what I DID see, made me stop dead in my tracks...<p>

TBC

What Silver and Sonic were referring to is a little new-years party that I should write sometime. X3 well, Silver had fallen asleep on the couch, not used to staying up so late, Sonic and Knuckles decided to pull the 'hand in a bowl of warm water' trick on him XD if you don't know what happens during the trick, just ask your neighborhood hobo! :p let's just say, it was a very humiliating moment for poor silver!


	5. Eye Spy

**Chapter 5: Eye Spy**

Sonic's P.O.V.

What I saw was about 50 yards away, and absolutely stunning. Streaks of hot red mouthwatering tenderness, hot and spicy, yet delicious looking and tasting. I caught myself drooling as I walked over. I could barely keep my tong in my mouth at this point. I almost panted at the thought of putting my mouth around that succulent, juicy... chilidog! I walked up to a beige colored beagle operating the stand and ordered two little pieces of heaven.

"Hey, you wouldn't 'appen to be that there famous blue hedgehog, Sonic, now would ya?" he asked when he handed me my food.

I gulped down the first chilidog in two bites, liking off my finger tips replying "Yep! That's me!" I smiled brightly as I payed him.

His smile widened "Ah, pleased to meet you, fastest thing alive!" He shook my hand warmly, then looked over my shoulder at something. His expression changed to a questioned one "That feller' over there looks alot like you. You brothers or somthin'?"

I turned my head to where he was looking and when i caught a glimpse of who he was talking about, my heart skipped a beat.

"Shadow..." I couldn't even reply to the guy, my mind was filled with so many mixed up thoughts.

"That 'is name? Seems to fit the guy real well... anywho, nice talkn' to ya, Sonic!" He said happily, going back to his work.

I cautiously walked towards Shadow, who was taking a nap on a bench under this broad tree. My heart was quickening with each step as I watched his chest slowly rise and fall rhythmically with his breathing. His slow, hot breath ruffling the path of silky white fur just below his chin. He made that wooden bench seem like an Easy-Chair.

At this point, I thought my heart would leap right out of my chest. I had finally reached the spot where Shadow was resting. I carefully lowered myself onto the bench, as not to disturb him. I watched him for a moment, he looked so at peace in his sleep. I wondered what the Ultimate Lifeform might dream of, but I was soon answered by a small mumble.

"Maria..." Shadow moaned quietly as he rolled to his side against the bench.

I smiled 'He must have really liked that girl...' I thought.

Shadow suddenly became rather restless in his sleep. His body made sudden jerks and barred his sharp canines as if in battle. He let out a few small, rather pitiful yelps, and began to quiver in fear.

I looked over in alarm at his unconscious actions, they made me quite concerned. He reminded me of a kicked puppy.

I took a quick glance around. The area that we were at was completely deserted, and the chillidog vender had taken his cart to a more populated area. I slowly slipped off my glove and placed it on the bench beside me.

Hesitantly, I began to scoot over to Shadow. I moved right next to him and timidly outstretched an ungloved hand to his shoulder. He paused only momentarily before continuing his trembling. I slowly began to rub his shoulder, stroking his black fur carefully...

TBC

HA, HA, HA! X3 I bet you thought it was Shadow he was talkn' about In the first paragraph! ...but that last part... O_O *shudder* you pervy people…

I have ch.6 and the rest of the story on paper, I'll have to type it up sometime, eh? In the meantime, tell me what you think so far! PLZ Review! X3


	6. Exploration

**Chapter 6:**** Exploration**

… and to my surprise, he moved into the touch. I slowly slid my glove off and set it beside me on the bench. He leaned into my hand as I began to slowly explore his soft fur with my finger tips. I moved to the coerce fur on his neck, watching a small smile paint Shadow's face and grow bigger with every movement of my hand.

Then my hand slipped down his neck to his back. I removed my other glove as I began to massage his back. I felt hard, toned muscles begin to loosen as I worked with my fingers and thumbs. I dug my thumbs in hard and made circular motions on a stiffened muscle when I heard a pleasured moan. I looked up to find the Ultimate Lifeform in uterless bliss and smiled. I had never seen him so happy.

He and I had moved rather close in the past ten minutes, I realized. I also noted that I had rubbed my fingers raw in that time. I needed to stop, but I didn't want to wake the sleeping ebony hedgehog, so instead I drew him closer and wrapped my arms around him in a warm hug.

His smile grew quite large as I embraced him. He unknowingly snuggled up to me, burying his satisfied muzzle into my arm. I smiled warmly and lowered my head atop his and began to carras the white patch of fur on his chest.

I ran my fingers the silky fur gently, taking in the wonderful smells of his fur, trying to hold onto the moment I got with him. I had never even gotten close enough to tough his fur before, and even if I had, it's not like he would _let _me.

Shadow's sub conches acts were like I never could have imagined. He inched up further and nuzzled me under the chin and began to purr softly, every once and awhile mumbling 'Maria' or moaning blissfully.

I took another quick glance around, I _defiantly _didn't need to attract a crowd. Seeing no one, I sighed warily, going back to pet the now entranced black hedgehog.

Now he was laying on me, his head on my chest, his body pressed up agenst mine, the warmth circulating all around. I had to admit, it felt nice. I hadn't felt so good I was with Sally. I sighed, thinking of her. (oh gods, did I just have a _flashback?_)

Durring my little 'moment' I had ceced in the stroking motions of my hand, causing the ebony hedgehog to stir.

"Mhm… thank you, Maria… I really needed-" he opened his eyes, now remembering his surroundings and tried to compute what had happened in his mind "Rouge? Is that you?"

I tensed up, 'Oh _chaos,_ am I in for it now…'

Ah, yes. AFV is back (lol) due to high demand!

As afew of my loyal readers know, I have this story written in a blue notebook I keep at home, and when I get time, I type the chapters! Yes, latly I have had a lot of time, but sadly it was not done during the week. I had taken the_ wrong _blue notebook to school and turned it in to have my homework graded! OoO It was _after_ school ended that day when I realized what had happened! But Mrs. T (she has such a _long and unpronounceable_ name) only opened the cover to realize that was the wrong one, and Friday, I gotted it back, so YEAH!X3 but that evening when my mom brought my things to my room, the notebook was _gone! _Saturday morning I rushed downstairs and found it on the counter! Lol anyway, I'm **back!**


End file.
